Royai 100 Themes
by ongoingAccident
Summary: Theme set. Royai. Drabbles, mostly. T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Royai 100

Theme One- Military Personnel

A/N: Finally started typing these! =]

Disclaimer: Roy' flames are red, Riza's jacket is blue. I don't own FMA, so don't you sue.

Military Personnel, Roy Mustang mused, were a lot like chess pieces. The Fuhrer was clearly the King.

Well, under normal circumstances, anyway. In this twisted game, it was Father as King, with the other homunculi as the Queen, Knights, Bishops, and Rooks. The military higher-ups were only pawns in this real-life chess game. But, just when it seemed they would be unbeatable, Roy Mustang's rag-tag team stepped in, playing as the black pieces. They fought back, determined to win.

All was not well, however. Roy Mustang had lost his rook, his pawn, his bishop, and his knight. All he had left were the King and the Queen, and the Queen was now a hosting, stranded behind enemy lines. He was worried; even if all that meant was that she could shoot her captors in the back.

So as she stood before him now, he put this feeling into words. "Stay safe, Lieutenant. That's an order."

She stood straight as a rod and saluted. "Yes, sir."

She had never disobeyed an order, and didn't plan on starting now. She would stay safe to follow him, even into hell.

A/N: Reviews are love!


	2. Chapter 2

Royai 100

Theme Two- Gunshot

A/N: It's alright, I guess.

Disclaimer: No own.

To Roy Mustang, gunshots meant only one thing: That his Lieutenant was alive and well, well enough to keep fighting, at least. So, running through the halls under Laboratory Three after cauterizing his wounds, he was surprised to hear that the gunshots echoing through the halls were erratic. With them, he found he heard a woman (Riza?) shouting.

Then the gunshots stopped. He heard a gun clatter to the floor, and ran faster. He'd already practically lost her once today, and refused to go through that again.

He burst into the circular room, only to find Alphonse protecting his broken Lieutenant. He still felt an insane euphoria when he realized she was still alive, and a raging hatred for the one who had broken her so. His feelings were demonstrated by his massive inferno.

When he later berated her for giving up, he felt terrible, but did what he had to. She had shown love, something she couldn't afford to in the military. And he felt like a hypocrite. He was also breaking the frat. laws, and was in love with someone he shouldn't have fallen for. He was surprised to find he didn't care.

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Royai 100

Theme Three- Battlefield

A/N; *shrug*

Disclaimer: No own.

Inside Riza Hawkeye, there was a battlefield. She couldn't confide in anyone, and doubted they would know how she felt if she did. She also doubted that anyone knew of her internal conflict, save perhaps one Roy Mustang.

You see, she knew fraternization among soldiers was forbidden. It didn't matter now, though. She had already fallen for her commanding officer.

She guessed he loved her back. He had told her as much once, when she had taken a shot to the stomach trying to protect him, and he wasn't sure she'd be okay. She wondered anyway.

She shook her head. She didn't have to wonder. It was in all of his actions. She already knew.

A/N: THE FLUFF! IT BURNS! And gave me cavities. Two. But still, review!


	4. Chapter 4

Royai 100

Theme Four- Grave

A/N: *Flinch* I'm pretending Grumman isn't Riza's grandfather in this.

Disclaimer: No own.

When Roy Mustang thought about it, and he didn't often, he realized it was almost a guarantee Riza Hawkeye would die before him. Yes, she was younger, though not by much, and yes, women had average life spans longer than men's, but she would die first. Hell, it was practically written into her job description. Not to mention she would die for him even if she wasn't his bodyguard, his aide, his rock, his lifeline, his gravity, his love.

With this thought came the sickening realization that he would be at her funeral, find a gravestone, write an obituary, find a plot, and make an inscription. It was just as well that none of her family was alive to do so. After all, the work should fall to the one who knew her better than anyone else, better than he knew anyone else, better than anyone else knew him (save her), better than he knew himself, better than anyone should know anyone else.

And he refused to live without her.

A/N: Review, then shoot me.


	5. Chapter 5

Royai 100

Theme Five- Heiki + Heiki (Weapon and Fine)

A/N: I don't know.

Disclaimer: No own.

If Riza Hawkeye ever thought about it, which she didn't, she supposed she made a fine weapon. She was strong, though not terribly so, and had deft hands. She was awfully accurate, and was fairly quick. She was strategic, and also never went down without a fight.

But that didn't matter to her, she only thought about her defensive capabilities. Was the strategy safe? Was she fast enough to save those one the brink of death? Was she determined to keep others alive? Was she strong enough to save the man she loved?

She was a weapon. It was fine, not perfect, but she didn't care about that. It was more important that she was a shield, a shield for one Roy Mustang.

A/N: Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Royai 100

Theme Six- Death

A/N: Canon death, not Maes.

Disclaimer: No own.

"Master Hawkeye! Master Hawkeye! Is anyone else here? RIZA!"

When Riza Hawkeye first heard her father's student shouting, she dropped the plate she had been carrying, allowing it to smash on the floor, and ran to her father's study, where she knew he would be. She knew, somewhere in the back of her mind, that things were worse than she feared. Cool, suave Roy Mustang would not be shouting for her otherwise.

She flung open the door to her father's study and froze. She clutched the door frame, afraid she would collapse if she did not.

Her father was lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood.

Mr. Mustang was saying something about a doctor, but Riza knew well enough that no doctor could help him now.

One week later, they buried Berthold Hawkeye. There was no funeral, and the two teens sat together, thoughtful. It was there that Roy Mustang spoke of a better world, a better life, and a dream.

"That dream… can I entrust my back to it?"

Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

Royai 100

Theme Seven- Crime and Punishment

A/N: I'm not too fond of this one, but I like the last line.

Disclaimer: Still don't own.

"Burn my back."

When Roy Mustang first saw Riza Hawkeye- no, Sergeant Hawkeye now, standing over his cot, he thought he had died and gone to heaven. Then he remembered what he'd done. And where he was. And processed what she'd said.

"Wait- what?"

"I said, burn my back."

"What? It'll kill you, or at least damage your nervous system!"

"I don't care. I want this, this THING off my back. It was my fault that the Flame Alchemist was created, now let me accept my punishment." She gave him a steely look.

Roy sighed. He had realized, as soon as he saw that look she gave him, that she wouldn't back down.

"…Fine."

Riza Hawkeye was unprepared for the pain that accompanied her burning back, but bit into her belt to keep from crying out.

The crime was hers, and so must the punishment be.

A/N: This story is going on hiatus, unless at least two people review this. I'm not going to write if I've posted seven chapters and still have no reviews. You have until whenever you want, but I post on Fridays. Anon reviewers are always welcomed.


	8. Chapter 8

Royai 100

Theme 8- Store-Lined Streets

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers!

RenyaXXI

Tigrette-of-Fire

Thanks again! Now, I won't go on hiatus. ^^ I realize some of you are very disappointed right now, but you'll get over it. And I know I'm pushing my deadline, but I made it!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. Except my idea.

Riza Hawkeye strode down the store-lined streets of Central City, intent on getting some groceries for her new apartment. She had just completed her shopping for the day and was heading home, excited about the prospect of having the rest of the day to herself, when Hayate made a particularly strong tug on his leash and she stumbled into a man who had been walking the other direction.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She sent a glare at Black Hayate, who whimpered. She looked at the man she had crashed into, and promptly turned pink. "S-sir! I'm so sorry! I-"

He cut her off. "We're off duty, so it's Roy. And you look cute when you're flustered."

Instantly, the blush faded and a scowl took its place.

"It's my day off, **sir**, but I will shoot you if I must."

Roy took one glance at the steely look in her eyes, and had no doubt she would make good on her threat. Plus, there were probably at least three different guns on her person, and Roy Mustang would prefer to be bullet free.

But that was just him.

He stayed silent, and Riza took this as a cue to leave. "Have a nice day, **sir**."

Roy grinned. The day hadn't been a complete waste, even if he had almost been punctured by a bullet. He had seen his Riza, and that was enough.

A/N: I'm not terribly fond of this one, but it's getting posted anyway. So review and let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

Royai 100 Themes

Theme 9- Before We Knew Each Other

A/N: This one is kind of cutsy and fluffy. *shrugs* Make of it what you will.

Disclaimer: Me no own.

Before Riza Hawkeye met Roy Mustang, she had been alone. She didn't go to school, instead staying at her home, spending her days reading.

Once, she had picked up a book on rifles, and was intrigued. She had combed her lifeless house, filled with boxes, looking for one, and began shooting once she had found one. She was surprised to find that she had a natural talent for shooting, and that it soon became a way to escape her daily life of caring for her father.

Before Roy Mustang had met Riza Hawkeye, he had been absolutely positive that any girl he met would start swooning. He had also been arrogant (more arrogant than he is now, anyway.).

Then, they had met each other, gone through death, war, and life together, and had survived it all. Together.

"Hey, Hawkeye, do you remember what you were like before we knew each other?"

"Yes."

"What **were** you like?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Why not?"

"Because who we were apart from each other isn't nearly as important as who we are together."

A/N: See? Cutsy. Although, it's grown on me. Well, review please!


	10. Chapter 10

Royai 100 Themes

Theme 10- Promise

A/N: More fluffy crap that isn't even that good. *Sigh*

Disclaimer: I STILL DON'T OWN FMA. Damn.

Once, their promise had been unspoken, a silent agreement to stay together, through good and bad, in sickness and health.

But they had never spoken it aloud.

Now, both Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang relished the feeling of being able to tell the world they're in love.

…Most of them weren't surprised.

Now, their promise could be fulfilled.

Admittedly, they were both surprised at how easy it was to keep now that Bradley was gone and the anti-fraternization laws had been abolished. But their surprise was easily understandable. After all, it only took two words:

"I do."

A/N: *Shot for horrible writing.*

Well, review. NOW. =]


	11. Chapter 11

Royai 100 Themes

Theme 11- Liar

A/N: I decided to type this early. DEAL.

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN. Still.

He had promised her father he would protect her, take care of her.

He now wondered, restrained by failed Bradley's, if her father could see them.

What he would say if he could.

He imagined that his teacher would be disappointed in him, as he was disappointed in himself. How could he not be? His beloved Lieutenant was on the floor in front of him, lying in a pool of her own blood. Lying inside a transmutation circle that, if activated, could destroy the whole country, reduce it to ruins.

Yet she was strong, something he failed to be. He was on the verge of sobbing, and she was telling him not to perform the transmutation that would save her life.

He had failed to keep his promise to his teacher, the promise that was his teacher's dying wish.

He was a liar.

A/N: Review, please. R-E-V-I-E-W.


	12. Chapter 12

Royai 100 Themes

Theme 12- Proof

A/N: Two- for- one!

Disclaimer: Me. No. Own. Damn.

"I love you."

After Roy Mustang heard those words come from his mouth, he realized that he meant them, truly and utterly.

"Come again sir?"

He realized that he really loved his First Lieutenant. That she was his soul mate. That if she died, that was it. No love he had felt before, even familial love, came close to this feeling, and he knew nothing he would feel in the future would come close either. His heart belonged to Riza Hawkeye.

And he was overjoyed.

"I said I love you."

"Oh?"

"I do. More than anybody else."

"I heard." Riza smirked. "Prove it."

Roy walked over to her, put his hands in hers, looked her in the eye, and said those three words one more time.

"I love you too."

Roy looked into her eyes and saw the truth confirmed there. "I know," he replied. "The look in your eyes is proof."

A/N: Somebody shoot me.

…But review first.


	13. Chapter 13

Royai 100 Themes

Theme 13- Betrayal

A/N: Thanks to Tigrette-of-Fire and RenyaXXI for reviewing, and special thanks to IvyShort, my amazing beta who actually has the patience to put up with me! Sorry this theme is really short, I just felt like that was the right place to end it.

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN.

Riza Hawkeye been hurt when Roy Mustang had left her for the frigid Northern Outpost, and almost broke down when he had left her on the ground, made her feel useless.

Ironic, considering **he** was usually the useless one.

She had been flooded with emotions when he came back- anger, resentment, sadness, hurt, regret.

Betrayal.

When he had come back to her – finally – she had to prevent herself from smacking him, and then crushing him in an embrace. But Riza supposed it was all right now. She could never really hate the man she loved. And if she had really hated him, she wouldn't have accepted his proposal.

A/N: Review, please!


	14. Chapter 14

Royai 100

Theme 14 – Covered Eyes

A/N: I originally had a different thought for this, but I didn't like it half as much as this. Thanks to RenyaXXI and Tigrette-of-Fire for reviewing! Special thanks to the magic beta unicorn IvyShort! ^^ Love you guys (totally not creepy)!

Disclaimer: For the 543,678,940,125,436,712th time, I don't own FMA!

Riza Hawkeye struggled against the arms holding her back.

"Stop! You'll get caught up in the transmutation!"

She paid no attention to the young girl standing next to her, still struggling fruitlessly against the burly chimera keeping her rooted to the spot.

"Colonel! COLONEL!"

Her arm was stretched out in front of her as she attempted to reach her colonel. Her legs pounded against the sturdy floor, but served no purpose other than to make noise.

"Stay back!"

There was the young girl's voice again, telling her to stop when all she wanted to do was run and cradle her colonel in her arms. She wasn't going to lose him.

"COLONEL!"

She needed him like she needed air, desperately, wildly, unconditionally, crazily. If she thought about it, probably irrationally.

"You can go now, Wrath. He is secured."

She couldn't live without him, she refused to live her life alone. Living without him would be like living with covered eyes, blinded by pain, without a light to guide her forward.

"COLONEL!"

He was gone.

She averted her eyes.

A/N: WHOO! ANGST! Not great, but I don't hate it, either. Review, please.


	15. Chapter 15

Royai 100 Themes

Theme 15 – The Scent of Blood

A/N: Posting as redemption for my latest ECH update. Sorry again, guys! Oh, and I should let you know that these themes shall be unbeta'd for the sake of posting on a semi-regular basis. I'll try to post one every two weeks at the worst. Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, but life's been a b*tch.

Disclaimer: When rain falls upward, pigs speak German, and my brother isn't 100% evil, I shall then own FMA.

The scent of blood had followed Roy Mustang through Ishbal. It had plagued his dreams for years afterward, haunting his memories.

But it had never been this unbearable.

The dreams were awful, true, but he had always been able to push them away, keep the scent from bothering him, even if only for a short period of time.

He couldn't prevent the scent from bothering him now, not now that it surrounded his lieutenant, his Riza. He could only watch as that foul liquid spread around her like wine, smearing on the floor, spreading that horrible stench.

He could only hope that she wouldn't die here, surrounded by the scent of blood.

A/N: Thoughts? Reviews are always treasured.


	16. Chapter 16

Royai 100 Themes

Theme 16 – Reaching Voice and Unreachable With a Voice

A/N: PROCRASTINATING. AGAIN. LIKE A BOSS. Semi-spoilers for Promised Day.

Disclaimer: On the day that I own FMA, I will spontaneously sprout wings and fly. I have no wings.

Reaching Voice and Unreachable With a Voice

He had to reach her. She lay in his arms, fading as he failed again, this time in being unable to reach her. He had failed her so many times today, in the horrid need to kill Envy, in driving her to the threat of suicide, in allowing her to be captured, in getting her almost killed, and now in being unable to reach her.

He felt more useless than he was in the rain, for his lieutenant was dying in his arms, and all he could do was hope she heard his reaching voice.

This was late by a week, and I apologize. Sorry, guys. But if you dropped a review, you could yell at me in it! XD


	17. Chapter 17

Royai 100 Themes

Theme 17 – Scars

A/N: Yep, I'm WAY late, but by now, this should be routine. XD I've noticed a lot of Royai theme sets popping up lately. Actually, I think a bunch of them are worth checking out, as many of them are great. I've also noticed I'm pretty much the only person who makes these long, ramble-y author's notes. Am I annoying you guys by putting these here? Because if you would prefer, I can just shut up.

Disclaimer: Please. If I owned FMA, I would be a magical cow of awesomeness, and I am not, so I do not own the wonderful story. We clear?

Scars

They were both covered in scars. A stray bullet here, cut with a knife there. Many were battle scars – a result of being in the military was one often got decorated in the things, as if they were badges of honor.

Once, he asked her if she wished she could get rid of her scars, and her contrary answer surprised him.

"Why?" he asked. "Wouldn't you rather erase the blemishes on your skin?"

All she did was smile gently. "Scars help shape us into the people we are. They remind us of the mistakes that we have made, and they help us to remember the past. And without the past…" she trailed off, leaving him to continue.

"We cannot predict the future. Those who cannot remember history are doomed to repeat it." He grinned before he remembered one of her more… prominent scars. "What about… your back?"

"I've stopped seeing it as a scar. It's more than that." She took his hand in hers. "It's a bond that links us together, a permanent one that cannot be broken, and shows we shall never be separated."

A/N: Tah-dah! Actually… I'm not too sure about this one. Make me feel better by saying lots of nice things about it? XD And I know, Microsoft, I use fragments often. GET OVER YOURSELF. Anyway, reviews shall be treasured and taken with me to school tomorrow, where they shall be shown off in front of everyone that I know.


	18. Chapter 18

Royai 100 Themes

Theme 18 – 'I Don't Want to Realize'

A/N: Much love to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. You all (Haha, I'm so funny! There were only two. But I love you two mostest.) are awesome and I love you and everyone who reads these. Let's have a hugging party, guys! :'D And I've noticed that a lot of people write these long, flowery things for their themes, but mine are these two sentence midgets. Thoughts on this? Because I can write long, flowery themes if you guys want.

Disclaimer: FANfiction, guys. If I were the author, it'd be AUTHORfiction. Which would also be known as canon/the real story.

'I Don't Want to Realize'

He didn't want to realize that by dating all of these nameless women, by attempting to lose himself in them, that he was hurting her, that he was causing her pain. Because admitting that would mean admitting that he noticed, that he cared. That he loved her.

And most of all, it would mean realizing that he was the one pushing her away. As long as he didn't think about it, he could pretend that everything was perfect as it could get, that nothing was wrong. And he wouldn't have to face the lie in that.

She didn't want to realize that the only reason he left the office early was to date another one of those women, to lose himself in them. Admitting it would mean facing the truth and realizing that he didn't love her, not the way she loved him.

If she ignored it, she could tell herself that he wasn't feeling well, that he was going to visit Maes, that he was getting a drink with some old friends. But you could only tell yourself the same stories so many times.

So they sat there, pretending, attempting not to realize what was going on. Acting like nothing was wrong, trying to ignore the fact that the only thing keeping them apart was themselves.

A/N: Reviews will be put in a shoebox under my bed because I'm selfish and want to keep them all to myself because I love them so much. Oh, and if any of you would take the time to look me up on FictionPress, I'm Secretly Lovely over there. Haven't posted much yet, but I have a vignette and a poem going up tonight.

~Mangagirl135 out.


	19. Chapter 19

Royai 100 Themes

Theme 19 – Things One Cannot Understand

A/N: I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! Did you all miss me? Of course you did. XD (Ha, I'm so funny. Everyone probably groans when they see this. :P)

Disclaimer: I'm not from Japan. Nor do I have any talent for drawing at all. So no, I do not own FMA.

Things One Cannot Understand

Roy Mustang could not, for the life of him, understand why Riza Hawkeye continued to follow him after all he'd done. He had done nothing to deserve her complete and utter devotion. He loved her, but that was something that went unspoken, and he had done so many horrible things to her.

He had abandoned her twice, once with and once without her father.

He had treated her as an inkpad, monotonously taking the secrets her back had to offer.

He had then betrayed her trust, using the secrets to murder innocents.

He had given her a daunting task, asking her to shoot him in the back should he stray from the path.

He had put her in danger countless times, allowing her to risk her life for his.

He had lost her, had been worthless when she was taken by Bradley.

He had broken her, driven her to the brink of suicide.

He had been inadequate, forced to watch as she nearly bled to death in front of his eyes.

But yet she still followed him. He couldn't understand why, but he knew that was all he'd ever need.

A/N: Feedback, por favor? (That's Spanish for please, and is the only time you will ever hear me say that word. Tell me what you thought. Angsting!Roy wants to know.)


End file.
